Fears of Those Deemed Perfect
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Bianca, and Hazel are all children of the Big Three. And a whole lot of people don't understand the weight they carry. Well, this is an eye-opener. These are the fears of those deemed perfect. We hope you understand.
1. Chapter 1

**_{Insanity + Boredom Productions} _proudly presents;**

_**/Fears of Those Deemed Perfect\**_

* * *

><p><em>[I'm scared.]<em>

Percy Jackson was currently in his sea-encrusted cabin. He was sprawled along his bed like how the fishes scatter the currents. His tanned figure was messy, his hair even messier than it usually is. His orange _Camp Half-Blood _t-shirt was wrinkled and even a little torn. Below his beige shorts were knees barely scratched, but faced through adventures no kneecap so far has ever survived.

His face was thin, and his arms were lazily draped over his right eye. His left eye that was most often a striking sea-green shade of constant happiness, and shining in mischievous flickers, was now plunged in a dark green hue of despair, and gleaming with a sense of grudging hopelessness.

He was only fifteen years old! He's too young to have the world placed on his shoulders! The Fates are cruel; it wasn't fair! Sure, he would be sixteen in a matter of the wonders of time, but still! That doesn't change the fact that _he's too young_! If he made the wrong choice, which he is a little scared to choose, it wouldn't just affect him; it would affect the _entire freaking world_! _His friends_! _His family_! _His home_! _It wasn't fair_! _**It wasn't fair! **__**It wasn't even fair! It wasn't even freaking fair!**_

He sighed and closed his eyes. _It really isn't fair…_

* * *

><p><em>[I hate not knowing for sure.]<em>

Thalia Grace was normally a very cool person. She was oftentimes level-headed and a good leader. She really only showed her insanity to those she feels are close to her._ Really close_ to her. So not even her childhood friend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena knew what this daughter of Zeus was capable of. No, the closest people to her are Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. It was weird, since she was a Hunter and should deem all boys unworthy, and because they are _sons of freaking Hades and Poseidon_, but she was always the closest to them.

Then again, she went against all rules of normal she could think of with those two.

So you can imagine it hit her pretty hard when Annabeth IM-ed her in tears that one day in November and said _"Percy. *sob* H-He's missing. *sniff* Gone." _She went in shock. She felt like her father's Master Bolt had struck her. Percy? Gone? No way! It had to be a joke. Percy was—_is_—strong. He wouldn't let a stupid kidnapper stop him. Hades, he didn't let _mother fucking Kronos_ stop him. This was a joke. April Fools. Yeah.

This was a joke. Right?

_"Look, I know what you're thinking Thals. But it isn't. I hate to admit it Thalia, b-but...he's gone." _Annabeth swiped her hand and let the Iris Message dissolve, but Thalia could still faintly hear her sniffles ringing in her head. Tears were brimming in her peaceful blue eyes. He's gone. He's gone and you can't do anything. He's gone and you don't know if he's alright. He's gone and you can't help. _He's gone._

_He'sgonehe'sgone**he'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgone—**_

* * *

><p><em>[I don't like being left out in the dark.]<em>

Nico di Angelo was once an innocent little boy. He used to be oblivious to all the hate, and the prejudice, and the loneliness, and the grief, and the plain sad state of the world. He used to grab little pieces of paper and draw his happy little family of four; all in smiles. His sun would always be smiling, his sea would always be shining, and his sky would always be blue. He used to like the color blue.

Not anymore.

Now he knew what Zeus did to poor, unsuspecting mortal Maria di Angelo for simply bending to nature and reproducing. He knew that Zeus was the main cause of the gloom from his gloomy father. He knew the other Olympians wouldn't mind with an addition to the Council. Ha, Hestia and Poseidon probably would've been ectastic and welcome him with open arms! _Now if only..._

His father had sentenced him to his room. But that's okay. He knew now. He can help.

* * *

><p><em>[I dislike being lied to.]<em>

Jason Grace was your normal everyday guy. He played basketball. He was clueless when it came to girls. He was a total dork with his best friend. He can be amazingly blunt when he wants to be. He likes to eat food. He was good in sports. The list could go on. All in all, he was a pretty normal guy. Now if he wasn't an amnesiac Roman demigod in a camp full of Greeks who knows absolutely nothing about his past, he really could be a normal guy.

And the thing that really weirds him out? _It's the fact no one seems to care._ They still treat him like Jason. Not_ the-Roman-who's-gonna-destroy-us-all_. Oh no, they still act the same. A little weary, but they still go all _Hi-Jason-how's-it-going-you-wanna-hang-later. _He decided he liked the acceptance.

But it irks him how everyone is so happy-go-lucky. How everyone keeps telling him silent murmurs and reassurances of _"It's gonna be okay Jason. You can lead your own team of Argonauts." _I mean, how can they be so sure? How are they going to react when everything goes wrong? He doesn't want the opinions, he wants the facts.

Because he definitely had _his_ share of deceitful lies. _Poor Piper and Leo...finding out their friendship was a lie..._

* * *

><p><em>[I don't like being in the spotlight.]<em>

Bianca di Angelo always tried very hard to stay in the shadows. She always tried very hard to blend in with the crowd. Oh, she even bought this green cap to help her in this game of Hide-and-Seek. She's grown attached to the floppy little thing, really. It helped her a whole lot in her lifetime.

But then came a time it had to be replaced by a shining silver tiara. Then came a time she won't have to play Hide-and-Seek. Then came a time she had to leave her little brother. Then came a time she had to show the real Bianca di Angelo, and she won't be just the _big sister_ anymore. Then came a time she learned to kick monster butt, and she realized _hey, i'm pretty good at this_.

Then came a time she had to step in the the spotlight, and she remembered why she didn't like being in it in the first place. It always ends up hurting.

* * *

><p><em>[I just want to be normal.]<em>

Hazel Levesque always had this desire be as bland as a duck. No one would suspect ducks of being special. After all, they're just ducks. So she tries to be as bland as a duck. After all, no one would suspect a girl to be special, right? Especially not a daughter of Pluto who is cursed with dangerous metals surrounding her that kill and is supposed to be _**dead**_. Yup, _no one_ would suspect her.

Did you catch her words of sarcasm?

Anyway, it totally sucks. She has these...flashbacks, you could say, of the past. She has cursed jewels that bend to her will. She's supposed to be dead. She helped rise Alconeus. She's not supposed to be in this time. There's also the fact _she may or may not be in love with Frank Zhang_. She keeps her secrets inside, and sometimes, it came this close to killing her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.<em>** _[I'm not perfect, I really aren't_

_**E. **I don't think I can do this, but I don't have a choice anyway._

_**R.** Shiver._

_**C.** Choices._

_**Y.** What if I make the wrong one?]_

* * *

><p><em> [I really hate it when I don't know things, <strong>.T<strong>_

_ because that means there's a chance I won't do some things right. **.H**_

_ Damn it. **.A**_

_ Did you know, **.L**_

_ that even the strongest people, **.I**_

_ have a breaking point?] **.A**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.<strong> [I don't really like being babied_

_**I.** I mean, I'm old enough, right?_

__**C. **_I can understand a whole lot of things,_

_**O.** so why not let me know?]_

* * *

><p><em> [I kind of dislike being lied to, <strong>.J<strong>_

_ because after all I've been through, **.A**_

_ the twists, __the turns, __the straight lines that end up being loops and loops and loops, **.S**_

___you'd think I had enough. **.O**_

___Right?] **.N**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B.<strong> [I don't like being the center of attention_

_**I.** Since,_

_**A.** if you think about all the times_

_**N.** I've ever been in it,_

_**C.** it causes a whole lot of trouble,_

_**A.** see?]_

* * *

><p><em>[I just want to be normal. <strong>.H<strong>_

_I mean, sure there are perks to being a demigod __but, **.A**_

_with the secrets I have to keep, **.Z**_

_I wonder... **.E**_

_Can I even survive this thing?] **.L**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B.<strong> [And we don't like it **.B **_

_**I.** not one bit. **.I **_

_**G.** Because our lives are always hard __because of you guys, **.G **_

_**T.** and we don't even get decent rewards for it. **.T **_

_**H.** We're tired. **.H**_

_**R.** So don't blame us for thinking, **.R**_

_** E.** "What happens if we just turn away? From all of it?" **.E**_

_**E.** After all, we're just **.E**_

_**.KIDS.**]_

* * *

><p><em>~[These are the fears of those deemed perfect.<em>

_We hope you understand.]~_

* * *

><p><strong>end.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm just letting you know I kind of edited the poem parts. Please give me your opinion! It means so much that you guys actually took the time to since humans are lazy ass bastards. :D Thanks!**

**DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows (Dorothy)**


End file.
